


Sir

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	Sir

We had been best friends since the 2nd grade so when I needed a place to stay it was only natural for Kit to offer me to live with him. It had been a long day and Kit was out so I figured I would have some fun before he came home. I was playing with myself on my bed with nipple clamps in place and vibrator going, moaning so loud apparently I didn't hear the front door open.  
“Keep screaming like that and the neighbors are going to hear ya.”  
I was startled even though I knew who the voice belonged to. “Kit...” I started to say as I turned off my vibrator and sat up on the bed.  
“No no, don't stop on account of me. I can't remember the last time I heard you get off. I get off all the time, it's only fair you get a turn.” he said smiling. He walked toward me and grabbed the chain to my nipple clamps, “You're a dirty bitch aren't you? I never knew you liked it rough.” Kit had never talked to me like this, I was shocked and turned on, I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. The slap across my face snapped me out of my daze.  
“You're going to fucking take what I have to give slut.”  
“Yes Sir”  
“Good, take off my pants and please me bitch.” he said as he removed his shirt. As I get down on my knees his erect cock was right in my face, I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and whimpered.  
“You want my cock?”  
“Mmm”  
He put his hands on the back of my head and thrusted as hard as he could into my mouth.  
“Fuuucckk! That's a good slut, gag on my cock.”  
His filthy mouth was making me gush and he knew it. He pushed in and out of my mouth going deeper each time, “Yes, that's right you love being gagged don't you?”  
“MMMM” I moaned on his hard member.  
After a few more minutes of fucking my throat he knelt down, “You're a good slut, why didn't you ever say anything about this?”  
I shrugged “I didn't know you liked it rough and I didn't want to freak you out, much less I didn’t' even know you liked me sexually.”  
“I have always liked you. When you asked to move in I was so excited, I couldn't wait to see you everyday. The way you walk around in your t-shirt and panties, I had to force myself to behave.”  
“You should have said something, I have wanted you since junior high.” Kit helped me up on to the bed, “All the times I wanted to fuck you as I walked past your door and saw you naked.”  
“Oh, and like you walking around without a shirt didn't do things to me. What were you doing looking in bedroom? Were you spying on me?” I asked. Kit slapped my ass so hard the neighbors probably heard it.  
“Don't question me bitch. Lay down.”  
I lay down on my back as he began to bite my neck.  
“Oh Kit.”  
He chocked me, “That's not my name tonight answer me properly or we're done.”  
“Sir, please, I need you.”  
“Much better slut.”  
He let go of my throat and moved down my torso until he reached my mound, “Now, what should I do with this?” He looked up me as I started to wiggle my hips in anticipation. “Lick me please sir.”  
“And what if I don't what to?” He asked as he plunged two fingers inside my wet pussy and rapidly started to move them in and out.  
“Yes, oh fuck Kit sir.”  
“Are you about to cum?”  
“Yes.”  
“I bucked my hips into his hand as he continued to push his finger fuck me and rub my throbbing clit.  
“Cum for me you dirty little slut.”  
With that I came, hard all over Kit's fingers and hand. He reached up and put his hand in my mouth, “Here, taste how delicious you are.” I closed my mouth around his fingers to taste my own juices and let out a moan as I slowly started licking and sucking on his fingers.  
“Oh fuck, I need to feel your pussy.” Kit aligned himself in front of my entrance and slowly rubbed the tip of his cock on my wet slit. “You're so wet.” he said as he pushed his cock into me and started to thrusted back and forth. “Oh yess, that's my good girl.” He hissed as he found a speed. “Choke me sir.” I yelled as his cock filled me to the brim. “Turn over bitch, I want to see that ass.”  
“But I'm about to cum, please don't stop.”  
“To bad, you'll have to wait, I said turn over.”  
“Yes sir.” I said reluctantly. I turned over and put my ass in the air as high as I could. “Fuck.” Kit said as he slapped my ass and plunged his cock back into me, causing me to jerk forward. “Take it bitch.” His raspy voice said as he grabbed my hair and pulled as hard as he could. My moans grew loader the harder Kit pounded me.  
“Oh Kit, I'm cumming, faster please.”  
“Good slut, cum on my cock.” He said as he pumped faster. I started to feel my orgasm take hold and the juices run down my thigh as I spasmed around Kit's throbbing cock. “Fuck! I'm cumming, Oh fuucck...” Kit yelled as he did one finally push and spurted his cum inside me. He rested his head on my back as he let his body relax and slowly pulled out of my now wet and sticky pussy. “That was amazing.” I said as I lay down next to him. “That's not how you address me.” He said jokingly as he slapped my sore ass. “Yes sir.” I giggled as I fell asleep on his chest listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
